


Heat of the Moment

by im_with_you_till_the_end_of_the_line



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-07
Updated: 2014-04-07
Packaged: 2018-01-18 14:01:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1431145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/im_with_you_till_the_end_of_the_line/pseuds/im_with_you_till_the_end_of_the_line
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren's boner, Jean's wet dream, and Armin's teasing leads to erejearmin sexytime. (I swear the story's not as bad as the summary X3) Oneshot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heat of the Moment

**Author's Note:**

> I just figured out how to use AO3 and this is kind of a test run, so please excuse weirdness and mistakes in this one. Armin/Eren/Jean action (hellaaaa). Enjoy

Eren couldn’t sleep.

Everyone else in the barracks were peacefully resting, but the junction between Eren’s legs had a problem and his body wouldn’t let him drift off before taking care of it. He’d tried to put it off, wanting to avoid the (literally) messy situation he’d be in if he jacked off in the middle of the night, but it had become clear that this needed to be dealt with. 

He slowly pulled down his pajama pants, just enough so that he could reach inside his boxers and pull out his aching cock. He gave it a quick opening stroke, but caught his breath and stopped when he heard movement coming from the next bunk over. “A-Armin... yes...” What the hell? Was that Jean?! Eren glanced sharply over at his blonde best friend, who shared his bunk. The smaller boy was nestled into his blankets, face snuggled deeply into his pillow. 

A wickedly gleeful grin spread across Eren’s face as he realized Jean was having a wet dream about none other than the blonde lying beside Eren now. 

He didn’t mean to do it, blame it on the evident raging hormones, but at some point Eren started wondering exactly what Jean was dreaming about. Was Armin sucking him off? Just making out with him? Or, holy lord, was he dreaming of fucking him? Eren’s hand started moving up and down his shaft at the thought of Armin moaning and gasping as Jean pounded into him again and again from behind... Somewhere in the back of his mind he was horrified that he was jerking off to thoughts of his best friend being fucked by his bitter rival, but most of him was just lost in how good it felt, how hot that picture was. 

He was so close to coming that he almost didn’t notice Armin’s trademark kitten yawn sounding beside him. He used all his self-control to bring his pumping hand to a stop before Armin could notice what he was doing. 

“Hi, Eren,” Armin whispered, stretching. Eren answered in as normal and un-strained a voice as he could muster, “Hey, Armin. Sorry, did I wake you?” 

“No, no, it was Jean’s groaning... What the hell is he dreaming abo--”

At that moment, Jean let out a strangled version of Armin’s name, distorted but still distinguishable. Armin went pink. “Eren... oh my god... Please tell me I imagined that he said...” Eren chuckled. 

“Nope. He’s clearly over Mikasa...” Armin picked up his pillow and whacked Eren over the head with it. “Shut up! I’m going to go wake him up... May as well have some fun with this, eh?” He winked as he got up and walked to Jean’s bunk.

Eren’s mouth dropped open. When had Armin’s total innocence become just a facade?? He shook his head, laughing quietly. Ah, well. At least this meant there would be plenty of entertainment. Which is good, because he still needed a distraction from his unsatisfied dick. 

“Jean...” Armin murmured with feigned sweetness. “Jean, wake up.” Eren watched with barely restrained laughter as Jean’s eyes flew open and, upon registering Armin, his face turned beet red. “Oh my...fuck. Hi Armin...” 

“You were muttering in your sleep, Jean,” Armin continued, still putting on a show of innocence. Eren barely stifled a loud guffaw as Jean’s eyes widened in horror. “And yes, honey, I heard _everything_ you said.” Armin’s voice changed to a purr. Jean looked like he wanted to curl into a ball and die. Armin took a breath to tease the taller boy more, but then Jean startled everyone, including himself, by grabbing Armin’s face and kissing him, hard.

Armin let out a startled, muffled yelp, but after a moment he leaned into the kiss tentatively until, Eren could see, their tongues were invading each others’ mouths.

Holy fuck, it was hot.

Eren started pumping his heavy cock in time with the scene before him. Every time Armin or even Jean moaned or whimpered, his dick jumped closer to orgasm. Finally, his cum spilled messily all over his hands and bedsheets, bringing him sweet relief at last. He fell back against the pillow and caught his breath. 

Armin and Jean, however, were nowhere near finished, and, watching them, Eren could feel his dick start to harden again. Armin was now straddling Jean, lying on top of him as they continued their love session. Eren watched for a while with growing lustful desire until finally he couldn’t take it anymore. He jumped out of his bed and marched over to where the two were entwined together, and nudged Armin aside slightly. Both of the other two boys’ eyes popped open and they stared at Eren in surprise for a moment before moving to incorporate him into their activities. 

A few moments later, Eren was wildly, desperately making out with one of his least favorite trainees while his best friend’s mouth bobbed over his cock. Eren was moaning loudly as Jean’s tongue entered his mouth, colliding with his own, while Armin’s mouth enveloped his dick in sweet, wet, perfect, heavenly warmth. After a moment, they rotated positions so that it was Armin attacking Eren’s mouth with a ferocity powered by desire, while Jean was nipping gently down his torso.

Their heated interactions were brought to a grinding halt by a badly stifled snort sounding from the doorway. They looked up to see Ymir shaking with laughter as she watched, alongside a flushed, wide-eyed Sasha and a horrified Mikasa. It would have been hilarious to see Mikasa’s serious, passive expression twisted into one so shocked and horrified if it hadn’t been directed at them in such a compromising position. 

“Oh my god,” Armin squeaked, and dove under the covers. Jean pushed Eren away and leaped to his feet, while Eren rolled off the bed and scrambled under it.

“Well damn,” Ymir snickered, still barely restraining a laugh. “I never would have thought it. This is way better than the stupid pranks I was going to play.”

Jean, the only one of the three not hiding, turned scarlet and begged, “Please don’t tell anyone.” Ymir guffawed.

“Oh, Jean, by tomorrow morning the whole damn military is going to know about this.”

 

_Fin_


End file.
